Volunteer: Terra
Angela and Reia stayed up all night preparing for the events that are yet to be discovered and luckily, they have both plans ready. Reia yawned as Kiva found her at the bridge. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Gosh... You look tired. Reia: Yeah, I stayed up last night, getting a plan for the attack. After some intense math and science work, I finally had a plan together. Kiva: Well, I think you deserve a rest. Reia: I know, I'll get some sleep just as soon as I deliver this errand to Ratchet. Kiva: The grand operation? Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Tell you what, I'll get this to Ratchet. You need to rest up. Reia: Yeah, you're right. - Reia handed the blueprints, scroll and list of allies to Kiva, as she returned to Ratchet, who is with Angela and Terra. Ratchet: Are you sure the power complex doesn't hurt, like Kitty from the X-Men used her powers? Angela: No, it doesn't hurt. Just a sleepy appearence would be the only side effect. Kiva: Hey, guys. Ratchet: Oh. Hey, Kiva. Kiva: I got the blueprints, scroll and list of allies for you guys. - Ratchet takes both the blueprints and list of allies, while Angela takes the scroll into the machine and pinpointing Will's blood points. Ratchet: I know everyone is pretty much either studying, last-minute errands or training. I better have a look at the list and blueprints Reia planned up. Any plans today? Kiva: Well, there's someone I am picking up today. Ratchet: Someone you know? Kiva: Yeah, it's Lisa. Ratchet: Oh! Yeah, have fun. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva used her Keyblade to open a portal and went through to pick up Lisa. Meanwhile, Terra fell asleep and Angela activated her machine. A few seconds later, Terra appeared in the fort when he heard Will screamed. He ran towards him and the two walked. Will: What's happening? Terra: I can assure you, you're not dreaming. Will: Who are you? Terra: I'm Terra, my group sent me. Will: Well, great.. - Introduced to the J squad, Will begins to see a little deja vu when he died the first time. Terra used his glider and flew behind the aircraft. Terra then spotted the Cybermen take aim and open fire at the aircraft. Terra: Angela, you're getting this? Angela (Com-Link): Every detail. Marta's right. The Cybermen are here. Terra: This is gonna be interesting. Angela (Com-Link): Terra, listen. Unlike you and Will, the Cybermen won't respawn in a time loop. There are 12 of them in the battlefield. Destroy them and find Rita. That's your objective. Terra: One pile of scrap, coming up. - Terra landed and, with his armor on, confronted the Cybermen. Cyberman 1: Unknown armor detected. Terra: Cybermen.. Why come to this time zone? Cyberman 2: We are here under orders of Ratatosk. Cyberman 1: He's promised the legions his cores in exchange of commanding our army. Terra: Maybe this will send him a message. Cyberman 2: Attack the Keyblade Master! Upgrade him! - Terra attacked the Cybermen with shere strength and rips them apart, until Will destroyed one. Cyberman 1: Soldier detected. You will be upgraded. Will: Uhh... Terra!! - Terra distracted the Cyberman and its luring to him. Terra: Go, now! - Terra managed to distracted the last Cyberman and, spotted a machine gun, used it to destroy the robot. Suddenly, he spotted Will, who just to a hit, and Rita, who takes his battery and left him to respawn. Terra caught up with her. Terra: Rita, stop right there! Rita: How did you know my name? Terra: I know you can respawn. Rita: Who sent you? Terra: Peace-keepers, not soldiers. Rita: Well, give them this message- "Find me when you wake up." Terra: Alright, I'll do that. Rita: I have to go. Enemy forces everywhere. Terra: Good luck, soldier. - Rita nodded and left. Angela (Com-Link): The Cybermen squadron are destroyed, that should sent Ratatosk a message. Come on back to the starship, Raine's up next. - Terra wakes up when Kiva returned to the starship with Lisa in hand. Category:Scenes